Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy
|image=NicktoonsFreezeFrameFrenzy.jpg |caption= |genre=Photography |developer=Altron |publisher=THQ |designer= |platform=Game Boy Advance |release=September 20, 2004 |rating=ESRB: E }}Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy is a crossover video game for the , featuring characters from various Nicktoons. Story The plot revolves around the fact that characters from the many Nickelodeon worlds have been misplaced into each other's worlds, and Jimmy Neutron has taken into his hands the job that these characters are brought back to their own worlds. He sends out the protagonists of other shows to take photos of the misplaced characters with his new invention, the "Neutrino-Cam 4000", a camera that also functions as a teleporter, which will send them back to their own worlds. As the player progresses, it becomes clear that Zim is the mastermind behind the whole mess, and Jimmy soon realizes that after the player has cleared all the levels. Jimmy then flies off in his rocket to Zim's ship and puts a stop to the Irken's scheme. Featured characters Playable characters Non-playable characters :Listed in the order they appear in the photo album. ''The Fairly OddParents'' * Cosmo * Wanda * Vicky * Mr. Turner * Mrs. Turner * A.J. * Chester McBadbat * Francis * Trixie Tang * Veronica * Tad * Chad | * Denzel Crocker * Jorgen Von Strangle * Mama Cosma * Cupid * Twinkle * Star * Eddie the Gerbil * Miss Dimmsdale from "Dream Goat!" * Crimson Chin * Santa Claus * Mrs. Claus * Doidle * Chompy the Goat | * Mark Chang * Dwayne (the giant red monster from "Dream Goat!") * Robot Vicky from "Power Mad!" * Maria (the cowgirl from "Christmas Every Day!") * Chet Ubetcha * Principal Geraldine Waxelplax * Tootie * Dr. Bender * Trixie's bodyguard * The football players from "The Big Problem!" * The violinist from "A Wish Too Far!" * Ginny the parrot }} ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Eugene H. Krabs * Gary the Snail * Sandy Cheeks * The Flying Dutchman * Barnacle Boy | * Mermaid Man * Sheldon J. Plankton * Mrs. Puff * Larry the Lobster * Scooter * Jellyfish * Bubble Bass (not listed in the photo album) }} ''Rocket Power'' * Reggie Rocket * Sam Dullard * Twister Rodriguez * Lars Rodriguez | * Pi Piston * Sputz Ringley * Eddie, Prince of the Netherworld * Raymundo Rocket | * Tito Makani * Violet Stimpleton * Trish * Conroy Blanc }} ''Danny Phantom'' * Tucker Foley * Sam Manson * Jazz Fenton * Dash Baxter * Jack Fenton * Maddie Fenton * Mr. Lancer * Lunch Lady | * Meat Monster * The ghosts from the Ghost Zone * Paulina * Princess Dorathea * Box Ghost * Skulker * Sampson | * The school kids from Casper High * Star * Spike * Valerie Gray (not listed in the photo album) }} ''All Grown Up! * Chuckie Finster * Angelica Pickles * Susie Carmichael * Lil DeVille * Phil DeVille * Dil Pickles | * Kimi Watanabe-Finster * Harold Frumpkin * Vice Principal Pangborn * Beverly Jones * Jack * Rob | * Riane * Alisa Carmichael * Lucy Carmichael * A bowl of fruit }} ''The Wild Thornberrys * Eliza Thornberry * Debbie Thornberry * Donnie Thornberry * Nigel Thornberry * Marianne Thornberry * Darwin Thornberry * A monkey ''Hey Arnold! * Helga Pataki * Gerald Johanssen * Lila Sawyer * Eugene Horowitz * Sid * Rhonda Wellington Lloyd * Harold Berman * Phoebe Heyerdahl * Stinky Peterson * Sheena * Nadine * Brainy * Mr. Simmons |2= * Grandpa Phil * Grandma Gertie * The Jolly Olly Ice Cream Man * Leichliter * Robert Pataki * Miriam Pataki * Olga Pataki * Wolfgang * Edmund * Timberly Johanssen * Robert * Shopkeeper }} ''Invader Zim * GIR * Dib Membrane * Gaz Membrane * Keef * Dirge * Ms. Bitters * Professor Membrane ''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' * Jenny Wakeman * Brad Carbunkle * Tuck Carbunkle * Nora Wakeman * Sheldon Lee ''Tak and the Power of Juju'' * Tak Levels Gameplay In each level, the player has to meet a certain number of set points in order to progress. This is achieved by accomplishing the following missions: * Photographing a certain number of out-of-place characters * Photographing something exclusive to that level (for example, "another photographer" in the Dimmsdale Elementary School stage) * Photographing a certain number of in-place characters (usually six) * Photographing six of a certain paraphernalia in its level (i.e. jellyfish in Bikini Bottom) The player does not necessarily have to accomplish all of these goals, but it is recommended that they focus on photographing the misplaced characters; photographing and transporting these characters is worth 1000 points each, while everything else is worth 10. However, the player gets bonus points if they clear the other objectives in addition. Throughout the levels, the player must watch out for tires rolling about on the ground. If the character gets hit by these tires, the camera takes damage; if its energy meter is completely drained, it breaks and Jimmy will need to repair it while the player is given the option to continue. The Game Over/continue option also occurs if the player fails to reach the goal score in a level. At the end of each world, the character will face off with a robot boss built to resemble another character. To defeat the boss, the player will need to take photos of it, stunning them on the first camera flash and then delivering a blow with another flash. During the battles, the bosses will fling bolts which cause as much damage as the tires in the regular levels. Before each battle, the player's character and the boss engage in a conversation that is different depending on which character the player is using (for example, Timmy will remark to the Helga robot, "Something tells me you'd make an even worse babysitter than Vicky!"); the conversation becomes a bit lengthier if the player uses a character from the same show as the character whom the robot's appearance is based on (such as playing as Danny Fenton on the Jack Fenton boss). Trivia * Tommy's sprite depicts him with black hair instead of purple. * The Photo Album contains the following errors: ** In the Fairly OddParents section, Tad is mislabeled as "Chad", Chad is mislabled as "Brad", Tootie's name is misspelled "Tooty", Dr. Bender is named "Dentist", Principal Waxelplax has a vowel swap ("Wexelplax"). Also, the character labelled as "Bucksaplenty's Butler" is in fact a violin player for the Popular Kids, not a butler to Remy Buxaplenty (who is not in this game). ** In the Hey Arnold! section, Sid is labeled as Stu. ** Sheldon Lee is mislabeled as "Tuck", despite there already being a character with that name. ** Bill, the paranormal investigator, is mislabeled as "Professor Membrane". ** Ms. Bitters is misspelled as "Mr. Bitters". ** The skool child Melvin is mislabeled as "Keef". ** The fish with the big stomach named Frank from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Just One Bite", who throws his Krabby Patty in the trash is mistakenly labled as "Scooter". ** The numbered ghosts in the Danny Phantom section are placed out of order. * When confronting the Helga robot as Zim, he will complain that "using GIR's programming was a really bad idea" on his own rebellious robot. In the Invader Zim episode "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff", GIR rebels against Zim. * For an unknown reason, the All Grown Up! characters will not disappear when their photos are taken in the Ocean Shores level. Possibly, this is because All Grown Up! is a Klasky-Csupo production like The Wild Thornberrys and Rocket Power (not to mention the fact that the Rugrats, when they were babies, previously crossed over with the Thornberrys in Rugrats Go Wild and with the Rocket Power kids in an issue of Rugrats Comic Adventures), but that does not explain why the same oddity does not occur in the reverse scenario. * When playing the Dimmsdale level as Tommy, it is possible for him to take a photograph of himself (Tommy can be seen in one of the windows). * At the end of the game, Zim can be seen plotting to fix his robots, with a "To be continued..." title card seen immediately after. This could be a sign that the developers were planning to release a sequel game, but this evidently never happened (possibly it takes after the events of the first Jimmy Timmy Power Hour special, and followed by the Nicktoons Unite! series). *Robert from Hey Arnold! also has some errors: **He's wearing brown shorts instead of brown pants. **He's also seen wearing green shoes instead of black shoes. Category:Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Nicktoon video games Category:Non-canon